Forbidden love 1
by Mayousheng
Summary: As a high school student Naruto has one person on his Death Note and that's his own teacher Sasuke Uchiha, can they realize there love for each other before its to late? YAOI YAOI...BOYXBOY ROMANCE :3 Characters in this story aren't mine, except for Rya and Yuna
1. Chapter 1

12/30/13

"Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto yelled marching into the class, holding up a paper that seems to be his report card with Hinata, Gaara and Sakura behind him. Sasuke looked at Naruto with no expression "Uzumaki I suggest you sit down and take a sit" Sasuke demanded showing no signs of anger and continued grading the papers on his desk. Naruto growled "NO! Why am I failing this class!?" Naruto continued.

"Naruto please calm down, you going to get in trouble" Hinata blushed pulling onto Naruto's hand lightly. "You're going to end up doing something really stupid" Gaara said leaning agents the door. "Yet again everything Naruto does is very stupid" Sakura giggles while walking to her seat. "WHAT! I'm not stupid!" Naruto turning to look at Gaara and then to Sakura but quickly turned to Sasuke and growled saying "Answer Uchiha"

"Well Naruto" Sasuke said raising and eyebrow "If you actually played attention to your work your grade wouldn't be where it is right now" he continued. "You're just waiting to get punched in the face!" Naruto said making a fist with his hands. Hinata tells him repeatedly to stop in a very low voice. "THAT'S ENOUGH! You have detention!" Sasuke yelled slamming his hand on his desk and standing up, making Naruto vault up. Sasuke sighed and sat down again rubbing his temples 'He gives me a headache'. "Now sit down, you are only a student and I am your teacher obey" Sasuke demanded. Naruto marched to his seat angry mumbling under his breath. Hinata repeatedly apologies to Sasuke for Naruto's behavior but Sasuke wasn't listening.

As class continued on, Sasuke couldn't help but feel someone glare daggers at the back of his head. The onyx eyed young man smirked, 'All for a grade he knows he can't bring up unless he tries.'

When class ended, Sasuke had kept his eyes on Naruto as the blond boy walked out of class, "I'll see you at 3 o'clock, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said icily, flipping through some test from last period. "Alright, you bastard." Naruto growled, not daring to look at the #1 guy on his Death Note. Sakura smirked "Damn, wait until Rya hears about this". "Eh" Naruto shrugged, "she knows I hate him anyways!" Sakura blinked, "Wait, she does?"

"Come on Sakura! She's my older SISTER for kami's sake"

"You guys talking about Rya?" a girl with four spiky pigtails piped in, a smile in her face. Sakura smiled "Hell Yeah we're talking about Rya-sama." Temari laughed and placed her hands on her well-shaped hips. She has been known in his schools for fencing, and she fact that she's been dating Shikamaru Nara, the schools genius. "Ha-Ha I heard Naruto's got detention. Not surprised, anyways how life at home with her going?" Naruto face palmed and groaned. "Well, on her laptop's screen it's of a yaoi couple…..rated 18." –silence~~~~"Why am I not surprised?" Sakura questioned, putting her books in the locker, only to hear the bell ring.

"Damn it, were late for gym!" Naruto cursed, throwing his notebook in his locker in a hurry.

**-5minutes later-**

"Nee~ The Northern Corridor of this schools is pretty!" Sakura awed, her green eyes sparkled in…well awe. Temari nodded curtly, just frowning as she walked. Naruto was just thinking on what kind of Ramen he would eat when he got home. "Now how come underclassmen are walking through our halls? Hhmp!" an arrogant voice spoke.

The trio turned around and saw a tall pole-skinned student with long blond hair, some tied in a ponytail, and a part of it covering his left eye. He had blond sky- blue eye and an arrogant smirk that shinned with cockiness. Next to him was a short, quiet red headed with big brown eyes. His face held no emotion, he just stared at the three with no interest.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he noticed the jacket the both of them were wearing. It was black with red cloud outlined by white. "A-Akatsuki…" Naruto murmured, his blue eyes held hesitation. He didn't want to risk Sakura or Temari getting hurt. "I smell fear~" the blue eyed man chuckled icily, "why don't you just leave, don't let me catch you hear again!"

"Iwa-san!" a small but loud voice began, "You should be in class as well!" It was a short girl with grey hair tied in a bun and greyish- green eyes. She wore the school uniform….for boys, and had glasses, making her look like a business women. "Ah, Yuna-san! How's everything going for huh?" Iwa-san questioned with a sly smirk. "Cut the crap!" she said threatening, no emotion in her tone. The blonde flinched slightly, the red-head nodded his head towards the girl who did the same in return. The trio attempted to disappear from the scene, only to have the grey-haired girl glare at them. "Ne, Nii-san talks about you all the time. Weather coldly or mockingly," she grabbed Naruto by the collar, "I still dislike it to the fullest. Uzumaki-san, you should know your place. Don't talk back to any of my brothers, or I will hand you to my friend Hidan-san" Naruto gulped, Sakura and Temari couldn't believe a girl this small could make the two blondes scared shitless, and Deidara felt bad for Naruto.

"Let go of my little brother! You're not handing my brother to anyone!" an angry voice said behind Temari. Temari looked back and smirked to see Rya "Well look who it is" Temari yelled out "Hey sis" Naruto said nervous. Yuna let go of Naruto and smirked. "I'll talk to you later Naruto" Ryo said angrily quickly looking at Yuna "Take your little hands off my brother" Rya growled. She was wearing her favorite sweater which was black and pants that were also black, her hair stopped to her hips and her big brown eyes filled with hatred for Yuna. A girl that she clearly couldn't stand. Yuna rolled her eyes "I'm not scare of you," she said putting her hands on her small hips. "You don't scare anyone." Yuna continued.

Rya cracked her knuckles and got ready for fight "Listen little gir-"

"That's enough!" Itachi said putting Rya mid-sentence. Rya and Yuna looked at each other with hatred. "Take your little brother away from my Sasuke" Yuna said threatening Rya. "Oh yeah? Well if your pathetic brother didn't give my little brother detention this wouldn't be happening."

"oh boy this is going to turn ugly really fast" Naruto said. Deidare nodded "Well if your brother wasn't such a moron! He wouldn't be having detention." Yuna said coldly. Rya's eyes turned red "That's it you little shit, Im going beat you till yo-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Itachi yelled, interrupting again. Rya looked down and blushed. It was obvious she had a crush on the handsome Itachi. "How old are you guys 10? Huh? Act your own age and go back to class EVERYONE". They all nodded and rushed to class.

**-After School-**

**-Detention-**

After school Naruto went straight to room D-12 and quickly opened the door. Sasuke looked at him and stopped writing on the board. "Sit down Uzumaki" Sasuke insisted. Naruto gave Sasuke a death stare and sat down. 'Damn, cocky bastard!' Naruto thought angrily, and rested his head on the cold desk. "Theres no time for sleeping, Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke in monotone, and slammed a stack of papers on the desk. Naruto blinked his blue eyes at the mountain of paper "WHAT!?" Sasuke smirked, and took off his thin framed glasses off "Did you _really _think in detention you could sleep? Stop being a lazy bum and get your ass to work" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He really regrets back-talking to this teacher. "Fine…" Naruto spat bitterly and reluctantly began doing the monstrosity in front of him.

**-45 Minutes later-**

"Uchiha-sensei!" Naruto shouted cheerfully at the teacher. Sasuke frowned, he was reading a manga called 'Junjou Romantica', something his younger sister forced him into reading. To his surprise, he was actually enjoying it, he shockingly thought that Naruto reminded him of Misaki. "What dobe? Did you finish all the work already?" Blue eyes glared into coal black, "what did you call me?!"

The Teacher smirked at his student "Exactly what I just said" Naruto rolled his eyes "UGH anyway, yes I did finish." Sasuke waved his hand, signaling the blonde to bring it to the desk. Naruto carried the heavy stack of papers, struggling a bit "Naruto do you need any help?" Sasuke offered, his eyes narrowed in embarrassment. Naruto growled "NO!" The blond didn't realize that he was dropping some papers as he struggled to see pass the mountain of papers. Sasuke sighed, walking towards the student and attempted to grab the stack of papers only to have Naruto snack them away from him. Naruto didn't realize that the stake of paper began tipping over…causing the two to fall onto the ground "O-ooww!" Naruto whined "I didn't realize these paper were so…" He opened his eyes to see Sasuke, his hair a mess on top of Naruto, his onyx eyes stared down on him.

**TO BE CONTINUED! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"…heavy." Naruto breathed.

'I never realized how…handsome Uchiha bastard was.' Naruto thought, amazed at the angel before him.

'His eyes, so big and blue...like a sea of sapphire…' Sasuke commented in his mind.

"Onii-chan~!" a tiny voice squealed while slamming the door open. Sasuke's eyes snapped out of its gaze, and returned to see his younger sister at the door.

Naruto was shocked, "Eh, Yuna-san….Uchiha-sensei is your…brother!?"

Yuna's greyish-green eyes held rage, "You! You were seducing my Onii-chan?!" Yuna stomped to the 'couple' and gasped…their position. "N-Neh~!" she quietly squealed, "this is just like chapter 3 in Jounjou Romantica~!" The two males blinked at the tiny girl.

Sasuke sighed "Yuna-Chan…"

"Uchiha-sensei…please don't tell me she's a yaoi fan."

"Sadly, she is" Sasuke said standing up.

"Kya~! Sasuke! You're reading the manga I bought you!"

Naruto snickered "manga?"

Yuna frowned at the blonde still in the floor "Shut up, why are you still on the floor? Get you're a.s.s up. Anyways," Yuna said turning her attention to her brother "Are you enjoying Junjou Romantica Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto gulped, 'Sasuke reads yaoi?!'

Sasuke glared at her sis,' I wish she was mute'

Naruto looked at the clock, 4:50 p.m., "Um...Sensei, I have to leave unless my sister will be worried sick." Uchiha faced a boy with a smirk, "Fine, just go and run to your sister." And Naruto did just that, a blush was both of the males faces that afternoon.

-Class-

Yuna faced her older brother with a confused stare. Sasuke has his eyes fixated on the spot where the annoying blonde once stood at. "Sasuke-ni~! What's the matter?"

"…my reputations is officially shot because of you."

Yuna smirked and walked to her older brother.

_-Next Morning-_

_-Hall way—_

"Naruto look!" Shikamaru said running towards the blonde boy. Shikamaru quickly showed him a picture of a girl, "Look" Naruto looked at him confused 'why do I care about a girl with absolutely no clothes on?' Naruto thought to himself.

"And?" Naruto spat bitterly.

"Do you have a fever? Are you on cloud nine somewhere Naruto?….Isn't she H.O.T!" Shikamaru said smirking. Naruto leaned agents the wall "I guess she's hot" Naruto said looking away from the shikamaru.

"There's something definitely wrong with you today Uzumaki" Shikamaru said putting his magazine away and looking at the dazed out boy in front of him.

-Class-

Sasuke sat on his sit as the bell rang, staring at the sit Naruto always sits on in his class. "This is bad" he signed taking off his glasses and gently putting them down in his desk. The let bell rang and Sasuke stood up and stared at the door hopping to see Naruto running in but he didn't appear.

_-15 minutes layer-_

Naruto slammed the door open yelling "IM NOT LATE!" Everyone glared at Naruto shaking their heads. "You are something else Naruto" Sakura said giggling. "Clearly" Gaara said smirking. "Your 15 minutes late Uzumaki" Sasuke said with no expression on his fac.

"I'm not stupid I know" Naruto spat bitterly. Naruto Followed instructions.

_-20 minutes later-_

_*BELL RINGS*_

"Alight everyone, quiz is tomorrow. Don't forget to study" Sasuke said as everyone marched out but Naruto who seemed to be sleeping. Sasuke walked towards the blond boy sleeping quietly. 'Such beautiful skin' Uchiha said to himself as Naruto moaned in his sleep. The boy slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring down on him. Sasuke smirked "had a nice sleep Uzumaki?"

"GAAHHHH! YOU WERE STARING AT MEE WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!" Naruto yelled blushing, his heart raising a million times a second. "No" Sasuke said trying to hid a smile. 'Why is my heart beating so fast' Naruto thought to himself. He quickly picked up his things and started walking away when he tripped on a text book one of the students left on the floor. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled trying to catch him but ended up yet again on top of Naruto. "Dammit not again" Naruto whined "they really shouldn't leav-"Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke on top of him. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered while staring into his eyes. "Be careful next time Naruto!" Sasuke growled. 'I-I'm so close to him...' Naruto thought to himself. 'I can't help myself but touch him.' Sasuke said as reached to touch Naruto's cheek. "Naruto" Sasuke said softly as he reached to kiss him.

"Naruto!" Rya yelled slamming the door open. Rya looked at Sasuke who was on top of his little brother. "Can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

"GAHH sis!?" Naruto said pushing Sasuke off of him. 'Someone is always ruining the moment' Sasuke said to himself. "It's not what it looks like!" The blonde boy said quickly. "Sure it's not" Rya smirked crossing her arms. "So how long has this little affair been going on?" she smirked.

"Why do you always have to think like that!?" The blonde boy blushed, his face turning completely red. Sasuke slightly blushed. "Um who wouldn't, you guys make a hot couple."

"That wasn't the case" Sasuke standing up. Rya looked at Sasuke serious. "What" Sasuke said coldly. "OH nothing" Rya said walking away, Naruto ran to catch up to her.

Sasuke took a deep breath in, and his cheeks immediately turned red once he thought about the blonde. "I let my stature down" he sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Nii-chan-!" Yuna squealed while walking into the room with a big smile "I saw Uzumaki-san run down the hall red-faced. Was it good?"

Sasuke froze and turned red down to his feet, and yelled "DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS WITHOUT KNOWING THE SITUATION!"

Yuna laughed, then automatically turned serious. "Even tho0ugh I'm not _fond_ with him, I have noticed you are always fighting back a smile when around him. You don't even smile like that at home with Itachi and I." Yuna walked towards the window and smiled sadly "What does Uzumaki…..no….How much does he mean to you?"

What that she walked away and out the room, leaving Sasuke stunned into silence. 'I hate to admit it, but she's right' The Uchiha thought, clenching his fist and faced the doorway. "…Naruto" He smirked to his desk and prepared himself for his final class. "Damn, I should've have him detention.

**To be continued...:3**


	3. Chapter 3

Writer:** I Would like to inform you that you have any good ideas for my next chapter, please don't hesitate and let me know, I would be more than glad to make it come true ^.^**

**_-At Naruto's house-_**

"Nee~, Naru-kun! I never knew you and 'Uchiha Bastard' were in something sooo…how can I put this….Scandalous!" Rya tease with a smirk. Naruto frowned "Shut up!"

The blonde continued continue to search for his 'Roman Cup' in the cabinet, the door of the cabinet hiding his pink cheeks. "Sadly I wish he'd stop with all the playing, not fair he's playing with my feelings ….wait, WHAT?!"

"What's wrong, Naruto? Finally, realizing your feelings for Uchiha-sensei?" Rya calmly asked, no drop of teasing in her voice. Naruto went silent and stopped his search for the roman, "Promise ….that you won't say anything to anyone when I tell you this!" Naruto plead, his tone held embarrassment. Rya smiled and rubbed his head, "You have my word, little brother."

Naruto bit his lip, heat rising to his cheeks. "I…think I have…F-feeling for Sasuke"

Rya was quiet, until a couple seconds passed and she began giggling fit. It was so bad that she ended up rolling on the cold, tiled floor. "KYAA~~ I have to tell someone to make a manga about you two~!" Rya squealed. Naruto paled "Uhh….Rya?"

**_-Morning at School-_**

Rya was walking around the school with Naruto, who was noticeably blushing red. "What are you thinking about little brother?" Naruto stopped walking "I...cant stop thinking about him sis" Naruto said looking up at her sister, her eyes showing concern. "Awhh~ tell him about your feeling Naruto" Rya said calmly. "What if she doesn't fell the same way?" Naruto worried. "He won't, plus I have a feeling he is also very interested in you" Rya said smiling. "Still. I don't know"

_hMMMMMMMMMM...Will Naruto tell Sasuke how he really feels or will he chicken out? _

**Writer: Sorry its super short today. I Would like to inform you that you have any good ideas for my next chapter, please don't hesitate and let me know, I would be more than glad to make it come true ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

-AfterSchool-

Naruto was inside the boy's bathroom looking himself in the mirror. "ughh!" Naruto said looking at himself "I really need a cup of roman right now." Naruto said biting his bottom lip. "Okay" Naruto said nervously. "I'm going to tell him" The blond boy said to himself while walking out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke my dear" Karin Uzumaki said leaning agents the door. Sasuke looked at the obviously beautiful girl before him, he laid back on him chair and took his glasses off gently putting it on his desk. "What, I'm busy" he said coldly.

"Awh why are you being so cold tours me Sasuke-kun" Karin smirked while walking tours Sasuke. "I can't believe your being so mean to me Sasuke-kun" She said sitting on top of his table and crossing her legs.

'I can't believe how annoying she's being right now' Sasuke thought to himself, "Karin get off my desk or you'll be getting detention" Sasuke said with discussed tours Karin.

"I would mind that one bit" Karin said liking her lips, slowly leading tours the beautiful man before her and quickly kissed him.

"S-sasuke" Naruto said his blue eyes staring at the red headed girl kissing Sasuke.

As soon as Sasuke heard Naruto's voiced he quickly pulled Karin away "Naruto! It's not what it looks like". Narutos eyes filled with hatred tours Sasuke tears running down his cheeks. "SASUKEE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Naruto while running away.

Karin frowned at the onyx haired man, "who the hell was that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glared at the women behind him "I suggest you get the hell out of my room, Leave before I make you!" Karin pouted, "Just for your information, it's illegal to be in a relationship with a student…Uchiha-san"

Sasuke ignored her and ran after the sapphire eyed boy, not wasting any time.

-*With Naruto*-*at the park*-

"That asshole…" Naruto sniffed, tears streaming down his face, "Playing with my feeling like I'm a stupid toy."

The wind blew, hitting his face harshly, tears flowed in the wind. 'Why did I ever think that I had a chance? Besides, Karin is pretty' Naruto sighed and wiped some tears away 'Maybe I'm not up to Sasuke standers.'

"NARUTO!" a voice shouted desperately, causing Naruto to jump.

Naruto turned around, only to see the one that was on his mind "S-sasu-"

He was interrupted by Sasuke's arm wrapping themselves around his body. 'So warm…' Naruto trailed in his thoughts.

"Don't leave like that. EVER! Do you understand?" Sasuke's voice cracked slightly.

"N-No! Get awa-"Sasuke's lips covered Naruto's, Naruto has his eyes wide open, and his face resembled a tomato. 'H-He's K-Kissing me…' A flashback of Sasuke kissing Karin popped into his mind. His heart stopped, then began beating once more. His heart became warm, he smiled into the kiss and instead of depressed tears….tears of joy flowed down his face. 'No…hes kissing me'

"I….Love..You…Naruto-kun." Sasuke breathed, eyes hazed as he gazed lovingly at the blonde. "Neh, why are you cryin-"

Naruto was smiling up at him, his smile melting Sasuke's ice heart. Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke, not wanting to let go. "Aishiteru….Uchiha-bastard." Naruto smiled passionately at the haired man. 'I can get used to his' Naruto thought to himself while he kissed his lover.

**YOUR PROBABBLY THINK THIS IS HE END….WELL NO THERES MORE COMING SOON! **

**PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO INBOX ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 5 :3 **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
